The Mechanic and The City Girl
by Drama-freakz
Summary: Ellis lucked out when the most beautiful girl in an expensive looking sports car pull into the parking of the garage. Maybe it was more than luck, maybe it was fate. "she appeared to actually be falling a bit for the young good looking mechanic."
1. Chapter 1

He chuckled as he saw the sports car turn into the nonexistent dirt parking lot of the shop. He worked there most everyday of the week rarely took days off and still, this was the first time he had seen a car like this at this dirty, grimy, old shop.

"Why _hello _there." He whispered observing the woman that stepped out of the car. She had lightly tanned skin, brown hair that was pulled into a neat ponytail, a white spaghetti strap tank top, tight blue skinny jeans, an expensive looking belt, and a large frown. Ellis emitted another silent round of laughter as the girl dabbed at her forehead with the back of her hand. _City folk. _He thought to himself as she stepped forward looking around the shop and observing the posters of nearly naked women, several bands, and countless cars. Next thing she most likely realized was the amount of cars in the shop. Two. Not very many compared to the city folk and their huge amounts of fancy cars that always broke down, well that's at least what Ellis had been told.

"Howdy!" Ellis called over to the girl, he rubbed his hands over a towel he kept hanging from the pocket of the mechanics suit he had tied around his waist. She looked towards him when she heard his voice ring out in the otherwise quite store (other than the Midnight Riders playing softly in the back).

Ellis froze when their eyes locked. Man, she was prettier than he had thought! Damn! She attempted a smile as she batted away a couple mosquitoes and knats that flew around her, most likely attracted to her perfume. She looked like the type to wear perfume.

"Umm…hi!" She called back and watched as the young mechanic made his way towards her.

"So Darlin' what's the problem?" Ellis smiled warmly and offered her a small battery powered fan he also kept in his pockets. She declined the fan politely but automatically looked like she hadn't. Ellis laughed out loud and extended it out towards her again "No, take it. It's real damn hot in here and a pretty girly like you should have to endure this." Scowling she took the fan and flicked it on, it was rather noisy for a hand-held fan, but she endured it.

"I was heading through town and some idiot rammed into me. Dinged up my side pretty good and my breaks are making all sorts of noises." She blushed, or maybe that was just the heat.

"Really now? Well what kinda car is it?" Ellis demanded slightly removing his cap so he could run a hand through his sweating curly locks on top of his head.

"Umm…a Mazda?" She smiled, sighing Ellis began making his way to the car.

"MX-5" He told her. "Hey, at least you knew it was a Mazda!" He joked, this made her red face now match a tomato. "Now, let's have a look-see." He went over to the side of the car with the obvious dent. "Hmmm." He whispered inspecting it. "Wait here!" He smiled back at her and turned to jog into the shop, he snagged a flashlight and took a swig of Coke before running back to the girl, "Haha, sorry!" He put up a hand and then got on his back by the car and crawled under. He was silent for several minutes before laughing out an, "Ah ha!" He smirked and flicked on his flashlight to further investigate the damage. "Found your problem!" He yelled so the girl would hear him.

"Really now? What's wrong?" She demanded. Ellis clambered out from under the car and sat up so he could look up at her. Her eyes were squinted and she held a hand up to shield her face from the sun, but still she was beautiful.

"Well…" Ellis began. "First things first, I don't think the crashed caused any damage to the breaks. Their just worn out. Haha, it had perfect timing too, blame it's own malfunctioning on the crash! The crash however was hard enough to ding up a couple bits and pieces." Her face fell, "Ah, don't worry much. Nothin' I can't fix." She forced one side of her lips up into a smile.

"Cool, er, how long will it take you?" She asked checking her watch, which also looked expensive.

"Hey, why don't you step inside and I'll tell yah all about it!" She looked relieved for a second when he said "inside" but then her face fell again. _I will never understand city folks. _Ellis decided.

"Oh, hey, I'm Zoey Swanson." She smiled at him.

"Heh heh, I'm Ellis." He didn't bother giving a last name, a girl as pretty as that would remember his name anyway. "Well enough chit-chat, it's as hot as Hell out here and I wanna go inside, come on!" He urged, Zoey obliged willingly and began following him inside the large building.

"Here." Zoey paused to hand Ellis his fan back. He grinned at her.

"Thank you kindly ma'am." She shrugged and allowed Ellis to show her into a small room with a large window right next to the door, it was facing the inside of the garage. There was also a small plastic table which held messy piles of folders and loose paper as well as a dinosaur of a computer.

Ellis pulled out a foldable chair for Zoey as she entered. She sat gladly and he pushed it in a bit then walked around the other side of the table and took a seat himself, wiggling the mouse of the computer to wake it up.

"Alright Miss Zoey…it is Miss right?" He asked.

"Oh! Yes!" She nodded, Ellis turned to the computer and typed in a few words.

"Well from the time it's gonna take me to fix the dent, replace the parts damaged, and replace them breaks you're lookin at two to three days. I'm here all by my lonesome right now but I got one or two guys comin' in tomorrow, I'm sure they'd be more then happy to help, considerin' none of us guys every worked on a beauty like that!" Zoey nodded wondering if he was talking about the car or her. They way he looked at her confused her a bit.

"Oh…there is no way that I could get it by tonight?" She asked Ellis sighed,

"None, sorry ma'am. Other than that I wouldn't suggest you drive that car. With the breaks out it could get you into a more serious accident." She frowned again.

"Well is there a rental car I can use, or maybe a hotel a walk-able distance from here?" Ellis pursed his lips.

"No and no. Sorry, I could drive you to a little inn we got just up the road. Best I can offer! But, I'm sure Mrs. Brown would be more than happy to let you take a room there!" Zoey sure didn't look ecstatic from his answer.

"Oh, well that'd be fine I guess. Would you be able to drive me now?" Ellis frowned too this time.

"Nah, I gotta wait for someone else to be here, Keith's on his break now, he'll be back in about a half an hour, can you bear with me 'till then?" Zoey sighed quite loudly but nodded.

"It wouldn't hurt."

X

"So, how about I work on you're here car and you can go have a seat in the back if you want, or you can stay out here with me, or you can just wander 'round the garage or somethin'." Zoey smiled at the offer, but she appeared to actually be falling a bit for the young good looking mechanic.

"Thank you, I guess I could sit out there with you. At least this way I can see a bit about cars." The mechanic seemed to be in bliss as she said the words he probably wanted to hear.

"Well that ain't a problem with me. I could show you a bit!" Zoey beamed.

"Alright, thanks!" Ellis stood and made his way to the door. The brunette followed him and he held the door open so the woman could make her way out before shutting the door behind her.

"Alright, let's get this thing started." Ellis chuckled and moved over to his Coke from before, "Dammit! It's warm!" He moaned. "Hey, you want anything?" He asked sauntering over to a small mini-fridge near the back of the garage.

"Oh if it wouldn't cause any trouble." Zoey smiled.

"I'm over here already ain't I? Come on over here and pick somethin'." Zoey did so without hesitation


	2. Chapter 2

"OI!" Ellis turned around to be nose to nose with the returning Keith. "Who's she?" He demanded jamming a thumb in the direction of Zoey.

"Oh, that's Zoey, she got in a lil accident and I'm fixin' up the car." Keith nodded looking at the flawless brunette.

"Coo." He nodded and took a step back.

"I gotta go drive her to the Brown's." Ellis told him and began to pack up his things. "I'll just go for the night." Keith shrugged and blew a kiss in Zoey's direction. She nodded and jogged to catch up with the exiting dirty blond.

There were three cars parked out back of the shop, two rusted old trucks and a old Volkswagen bug that no longer had the paint on it.

"Here we are." Ellis opened the passenger door to one of the trucks. It was white but had brown splotches from rust. Zoey thanked him for his gesture and stepped into the car. There was only strap of cloth for the seatbelt and it strapped around her waist far to loosely.

"Ah, don't bother with those." Ellis chuckled as he stepped into the car and threw a bag into the back seat. "Keith broke them a while ago." He smiled at her as she uncomfortably shifted her weight. "Now, we'll be at the Brown's soon and you'll have me out of your hair soon enough." Zoey yet again uncomfortably chuckled.

"No, no it's alright. You've been more than enough help!" Ellis beamed,

"Well that's good to hear."

They arrived quickly enough, Ellis had had several failed attempts at conversation and Zoey seemed much too uncomfortable with the boys friendliness and stories.

"Oh, why don't I walk you inside, make sure there wont be any problems?" Zoey smiled at the offer but didn't reply other than a quick:

"Thank you." Ellis grinned and walked her in.

"Oi! Mrs. Brown?" He called into the small lobby and in return a large rat ran over his foot and a broom struck him in the head.

"Marry! It's a big 'un!" a squinting old man yelled rearing back to strike again. This time aimed at Zoey. She screamed and put her hands up to block her face. When nothing hit her she found Ellis with the broom clenched tightly in his left hand and his right out to block Zoey.

"Howdy Mr. Brown!" Ellis smiled Zoey stood up straight again and Ellis slipped the broom out of the elderly man's grip.

"El? Boy is that you?" He asked scratching the top of his head with arthritis ridden hands.

"Yep." Ellis shrugged and walked the man by the front desk and sat him on a chair behind it. "Hey, Mrs. Brown, are you here?" Ellis yelled into the shop. A busty woman walked out holding a shovel that had splatters of dirt, mud and blood on it.

"Oh hello dear." She smiled. "Mathew are you bothering these poor people?" She sighed, Mr. Brown dipped his head slightly, perhaps he couldn't bend it farther. "What can I do for Mr. Martin today?" Ellis presented Zoey,

"Zoey here needs a room." Zoey waved to the old woman and blushed.

"Oh no!" Mrs. Brown moaned. "Ellis, honey, we've had a rodent problem as you can tell from all the rats scurrying around here, I'm afraid that I can't give you a room, I would feel terrible putting you in those conditions." Ellis frowned obviously and turned to Zoey.

"Well dang." He cursed. "I'm sorry Zoey." The girl flushed red and turned away from the boy_, please, please, PLEASE, just get me out of here! _She prayed, Ellis scratched his neck. "Well, Mrs. Brown can I use your phone?" He asked politely this caused Zoey's eyebrows to pull together. Mrs. Brown nodded and scurried out of the room,

"What are you doing?" Zoey asked almost sounding angry.

"I only have one spot that I can think of a reasonable distance from the shop." Ellis began. "If you don't mind, we have an extra room at my place. It's just me and my mom there and she likes using that room for crafts and such, we have a hideaway bed in there and you could sleep there…for free!" He added and with a smile "Complimentary breakfast!" It was Zoey that frowned this time.

"Alright, I guess it couldn't hurt, but it's only for a couple nights!" She insisted.

"Yes ma'am." Ellis smiled and with that, as if on cue, Mrs. Brown walked in with a cordless phone in her hands.

"Here you are." She smiled. Ellis thanked her and dialed a number he must have known by heart.

"Hey, Ma, yeah it's Ellis. Yes I'm calling from the inn… No I'm not in trouble… No, nothing like that." Ellis blushed and shot a look at Zoey, "But hey, I tried to get an…um… friend a room at the Brown's but it ain't working out so I was wonderin' if they could use…yeah that… Okay thanks Ma, you're the best…yeah you too…bye." With that he hung up the phone and placed it back into Mrs. Brown's open palm. "All good to go." Zoey gave the best smile that she could. Ellis snickered and patted Zoey on the back, she wanted to flinch away but that would be rude, he was giving her a bed to sleep in after all "Alright then." He smiled and walked out of the shop waving to the Brown's as he did.

"Thanks." Zoey muttered once they were well on their way to Ellis's house. Ellis looked up from the road.

"Ah, it's no big deal. Ma loves company." Zoey sighed in relief at this, she hoped she wouldn't be as friendly as Ellis, maybe less social too.

"Oh well, still I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble. I mean all the gas you're using up!" She made up as an excuse, this car did look like a gas guzzler though.

"It's no big deal. I mean really, what kind of man would I be if I let someone get stuck out here in the middle of no where!" He smiled. Zoey smiled too, it might not be such a bad next couple of days anyway.

"MA!" Ellis yelled into the small house as the two entered. A short round woman with brown hair with large amounts of gray streaks, cut short turned the corner, she had an apron on and a bowl of something in the other hand. "Hey, this is Zoey." The woman grimaced and motioned for the boy to enter the kitchen,

"Wait there, Miss." She smiled falsely. Ellis sighed silently and followed her into the next room.

Zoey tried not to eavesdrop on their conversation but she couldn't help it.

"Boy what were you thinkin'?" She growled

"What do you mean ma?" Ellis groaned.

"She's a girl!" She hissed.

"Don't matter, she needed a place to stay and we have an extra room!" Then she heard a grumble of some curse word.

"Fine! You're a spoiled brat you know that."

"Very much so." Ellis had a smile in his voice. Zoey snorted. SHE was spoiled, ELLIS was NOT, she had seen the car, the house, and the way he was dressed and spoiled was not the first thing to pop up on her list to describe that. Not even number one million, hell it wasn't ON the list. And brat was certainly not on there either.

"Well does she have clothes?" Ellis's mother demanded.

"Umm…no…" Ellis choked.

"Give her yours for now, I'll fish out some of my old clothes later."

"Thank you ma!" Ellis kissed her on the cheek and began to walk back into the front room but his mother's hand stopped him.

"No kissin' you hear me!" She growled.

"It's not like that ma. She's just a friend." Zoey blushed furiously when she saw Ellis walk in.

"Come on, I'll show you around."


	3. Chapter 3

The house was small. The bathroom was small and cluttered, the rooms were miniscule and yet again cluttered. There was so much in the small space but Zoey attempted to pay no mind, it would be insulting to both Ellis and his mother.

"Here's your room." Ellis told her and opened a door to what looked like a closet. It was filled with fabrics and jars of clay and paint and glitter. All the décor was a bit overwhelming but still she thanked Ellis and expected him to leave them. He didn't.

"Hey, I'll get out your bed!" He pulled a couple boxes out of the way and began working on the bed. Zoey sighed and sat down on a plastic bin waiting for Ellis to finish.

"Hey, again, thanks." She muttered and stood,

"Haha, no problem Zoey." Ellis smiled, this time he left with a wave of his hand and calling, "Lemme go get you some pajamas." She plopped down on the bed, it had been an insanely long day and it was barely ten. Maybe she would be left alone for the rest of the night, after Ellis had gotten her pajamas. She moaned and laid back.

"What am I doing here?" She whispered, if she had listened to her mother and had simply flew over here she wouldn't be in this mess, laying in a hideaway bed in some guy that she barely knew's house. With no escape route planned, no knowledge of either him or his mother's criminal record, and certainly no means of which to protect herself with.

She shook herself out of her daze and slammed a fist on her forehead. No, no, Ellis is a nice guy. His mother is just worried about him bringing a girl home! That's all.

"And there you are!" Ellis handed the distressing girl a bundle of clothes, "I'll leave so you can get changed." Zoey smiled at him,

"Thanks again!" She called as he shut the door behind him. She walked over to the door to see if she could lock it. There was no lock at all. Sighing she slid out of her tank top and pulled out the T-shirt Ellis had handed her. It was plain white shirt and it smelt like him, frankly, he smelt good. So much so that she wanted to just sit there and sniff the shirt, but with the door not having a lock, she wasn't about to sit there in her bra and smell this guy's shirt.

So she slid on the shirt and began to work at her belt. She unlatched it and took off her jeans. Zoey pulled up the pants, a black pair of sweat pants. She pulled them on. Grumbling she rolled up the waist line to make them a bit smaller.

"You all good in there?" A woman's voice called, obviously Ellis's mother.

"Yes. I just finished." the woman walked in carrying a bundle of clothes. They were obviously women's clothes, "Oh, you really didn't need to!" Ellis's mother smiled and handed her the pile of clothes. Zoey took them with open arms and placed them on the bed.

Much to the girl's surprise the older woman took a seat on one of the bins and motioned Zoey to sit.

"Girl, I can tell you aren't from here." She smiled, this time it was a kinder smile. Zoey blushed but nodded,

"I'm from Philadelphia, I was just driving through and I got in a car accident and my car got all dinged up!" She explained, "Ellis was nice enough to take me to the Brown's, save me from a raging old man, and then bring me back here." She smiled at the memory of the past couple of hours. "He actually taught me a lot about cars and trucks and such while I was at the shop." Ms. Martin smiled,

"He's such a naïve boy." She told her, "He always puts everyone before himself, so you best pay him back someday." Zoey nodded slowly,

"I promise I will." She chuckled.

"Good, now get to sleep. You look tired." Zoey had been entirely wrapped up I the conversation and forgotten the terrible exhaustion that she felt.

"I will, thank you so much." and with that Ms. Martin stood and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Zoey watched the door as it clicked shut.

It was then when she realized that it would be a long night and at midnight she heard the final lights click off, the doors and windows close, and the creak of footsteps halt, this caused her to moan and roll over again and again until finally she sat up in defeat. Maybe some food and a glass of milk would help her get to sleep. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

Zoey opened the door and slid into the hall.

The kitchen was nice and roomy and had a light smell of spices and flour. She would have smiled, but she couldn't. She was far to tired.

Regardless of whether she was tired of not, she was hungry, she hadn't eaten since early that morning and she was starving. She shuffled through the refrigerator and tried to find something that wouldn't be noticed if it was eaten.

Finally she settled with a small bowl of cereal. The rip off kind that puts the original brand into a new box and gives it a stupid name. Zoey grabbed the bowl and made her way to the table to eat. She froze mid way through her first bite when she heard the sound of footsteps thumping through the hallways. Great, she must look like a total mooch and a gluten stuffing her face with this extremely filled bowl of cereal.

"Damn." She heard Ellis's voice and wasn't sure if she should be more worried or more relaxed so she spun around again and again trying to find a place to hide. It was all quite for a little bit then the footsteps started again. She stopped and looked towards the doorway. Ellis's face snuck around the corner to peak inside. He sighed and smiled when he caught sight of the girl.

"Phew!" He chuckled as he walked in and took a seat next to her. "I thought you were ma." He smiled at her, she smiled back at him.

"I thought you were her too." She observed what he was wearing, jeans and a t-shirt. Strange nighttime attire. "Well…" Zoey began and cleared her throat to break the awkward silence. "What are you up for?" She asked. Ellis smiled.

"I wanna go look at the stars." He admitted. "There are no clouds and they're brightest right now." Zoey giggled.

"Sounds nice." Ellis blushed and asked:

"Hey, Zoey, do you want to come with me?" The girl looked up and her grin widened.

"Sure." She whispered. Ellis smiled with delight and gestured for Zoey to follow him. She stood and obliged trailing after him into the living room and out the front door.

The stars were certainly bright against the pitch black sky. Ellis was right the stars were absolutely beautiful.

"Come on!" Ellis urged and grabbed Zoey's hand. She blushed


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry it took forever to finish, I started school again and got a new lappy and all that good stuff! I know the relationship happens fast and there's not much realizm to it but hey, its fanfiction! **

**Please Rate and Review! Remember I am uberspectacularistically sorry! **

She didn't pull her hand out of his grasp. Ellis pulled her towards a ladder on the ground, he propped it up against the side of the house and gestured for Zoey to climb up it while he held it steady. She did as she was told and clambered up the old ladder and on to the roof.

The sight was breath taking, she saw all the lights for the big city a couple miles down the road, the gorgeous shimmer of house lights, and most importantly the undisturbed night sky that was speckled with lights, like the American flag.

Ellis soon joined her on the roof with a smile as big and bright as the sky that they were adoring. But as soon as he stepped up she found her attention being drawn away from the beauty of the sky to the astounding and handsome outline of Ellis's face. She wanted to reach out and touch it but resisted and shot her attention to the sky.

A light chuckle alerted Zoey from her daze, Ellis was looking at her. Her heart thumped in her chest as he threw himself back and placed his hands behind his neck. Zoey joined him in laying back and when she did she got an enormous whiff of his cologne. With a deep breath she turned to face him, he was on his side watching her. Ellis smiled, she smiled back.

"Good Lord you're beautiful." He whispered almost to himself, She just about died when his sweet breath met her face.

"You're not so bad yourself." She smiled, it was the first thing that came to her mind and it seemed to work. He blushed as well and slightly leaned in. Maybe she would take the opportunity, but before she could Ellis leaned even farther forward and touched his forehead to hers.

"I'm sorry you're stuck here." He sighed,

"I'm glad I am." Ellis lifted a hand and slid it between her neck and the roof and wrapped her loose hair in his fingers. She closed her eyes and placed a slender hand on top of her muscled shoulder.

Waiting and waiting for the touch of his lips on hers, when finally she felt pressure of a kiss first against her check, the side of her mouth then finally her lips. She accepted the kiss and pulled herself closer to him and let his warmth cover her. Slowly she felt herself being lifted up on top of him and his hand was intertwined in her hair and one wrapped around her waist.

It seemed like eternity where the two sat with one another and were in complete bliss. Slowly Ellis pulled away, missing the warmth Zoey took the opportunity to suck in a few breaths. She rolled off of Ellis and the two lay there panting, laughing, and wondering what exactly had happened.

"Oh my God." Ellis finally managed when he looked back up at the sky, The sun was peeking just above the mountains, they had been up there for hours. "Ma's gonna be up soon!" He cursed and sat up "Come on!" He motioned for Zoey to follow him off of the roof, she scrambled off the roof and jumped into Ellis's waiting arms, He pulled the ladder back down and pushed the door open slowly with his foot as if to not make it creak under the pressure he applied.

"Good night." Zoey whispered as the two separated into the separate rooms, Ellis smiled at her and stepped into his room sealing the his door shut. Zoey did the same and slid against her door, her heart thumping against her ribs as if it wanted to break through and fall to the floor. "I can't believe I just did that, I just made out with a total stranger."

She had slept over all an hour before Ms. Martin opened her door and shook her awake.

"Breakfast is ready." She told her, frankly, Zoey wasn't hungry anymore because of her little midnight snack. Zoey grumbled but sat up,

"What time is it?" She demanded with a yawn as she pulled a couple garments of clothing out of the pile she had.

"Seven." Ms. Martin answered, WAY to early for Zoey, She usually woke up about noon, that way she had an excuse when her professors demanded why she was late. Seven? She hadn't woken up that early since high school. Oh well.

She stepped out of the room after changing her clothes to find Ellis with a plate piled high with pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

"What do you want dear?" Ms. Martin asked Zoey, she smiled and answered simply,

"I'll take a pancake."

"Am I going to work with you today?" Zoey asked Ellis once his mother had gone back to do her make up and hair

"Well yah can." He grinned at her after scooping the last of his eggs into his mouth.

"Then I will." Zoey stood up and placed her plate into the sink, ran a bit of water over it and walked out swinging her hips.

"Damn…" Ellis smirked and went to get ready for work. He pushed the door of his room open and began undressing out of his pajamas. Only to shuffle through his drawers in search of his Bull-Shifters shirt and the remainder of his outfit. He had pulled on the overalls and tied the arms around his waist. Ellis reached for his shirt and his door creaked open,

"Ellis what time are we-" Zoey cut off, realizing the boy in front of her was shirtless and shut the door. Ellis had a deep tomato red blush stretching from ear to ear as threw on his shirt and opened the door.

Zoey could believe it, he had such a toned chest, she hadn't even noticed the tattoos dancing across his arm. He had a farmers tan that was certain, but still he was far more tan then she had ever hoped to be. She leaned against the door and clutched her chest. Her heart was thumping wildly like it was about to burst through her chest once again.

The door suddenly fell out from under her and she was dropped into the arms of the unsuspecting Ellis. With a large blush on her face she glanced up to see his worried deep blue eyes.

"You alright?" He asked and helped her up to her feet, she nodded vigerously and wrung her hands in front of her.

"Perfect!" She smiled with a nod Ellis chuckled and ruffled her hair,

"I still got a couple minutes why don't you go take a shower, you're a girl and such, you like cleansliness." Zoey smiled and nodded once again,

"Thanks, I will." She paused, "where is it?" Ellis pointed in the general direction of a bathroom with a door painted white. Zoey went back into her room and snatched a couple clothes. "I'll be out in a couple minutes." She told him and shut the door behind her, she quickly undressed, flicked on the older shower and stepped in. Yelping she leapt back out and fell promptly on her rump, "Cold, cold, cold…"She muttered under her breath and then adjusted the settings and held her wrist under the faucet for the water to run over and test the temperature. Finally the water reached an acceptable temperature and stepped under the water letting herself be completely immersed in water.

A abrupt knock on the door startled her and she let out another yelp,

"Yes?" She called out over the roar of the running water,

"Time to go!" Ellis cried back through the door, Zoey flicked off the water after she had rinsed out all the soap. She slowly stepped out being wary of the slippery floor from her earlier.

She dressed quickly and opened the door as she brushed out her hair with the tips of her fingers. "Alright!" She smiled at him and he gestured for her to follow him towards his truck.

"Time to go to work!" Ellis sang and opened Zoey's door before opening his own and stepping into the truck.

"So," Zoey began after an awkward silence lasting about five minutes. "About yesterday," She was obviously referring to the roof, Ellis blushed and faced the road with determination,

"What about it?" He asked oddly,

"I was thinking, I have to go home when my truck gets finished right?" She asked, Ellis fidgeted in his seat and didn't respond. " I was just thinking about that." She frowned Ellis took one hand off of the steering wheel and rubbed the back of his neck with a grumble.

He pulled the truck over and sighed, "Listen," He growled softly "I like you." He said bluntly, "I'm sure we should have gotten to know one another better," He was referring to the roof once again. "But still, I don't want you to leave" Ellis said it so bluntly that Zoey almost choked on air,

"Maybe you can come with me!" Ellis shook his head,

"I can't just drop everything and go to Philli." Zoey bit her lip, she had heard of long distance relationships but they never worked out, ever. Ellis and her wouldn't work out but really, she had never felt this good about anyone. Never felt so close to anyone, like they were meant to meet each other. Ellis turned in his seat to face and grabbed her shoulders, "I don't know Zoey." He told her, "We'll do everything we can to figure this out." Zoey nodded slowly and sucked in a quick breath.

Ellis laid back in his seat and pulled the truck back onto the road and began his way towards the shop.

When they reached it Ellis froze.

"KEITH!" He yelled into the shop, the brunette poked his head out from under Zoey's car.

"Hey!" He smiled at Ellis and slid back under the car. Ellis stormed towards him, dragged him out from under the car, and pulled him into the small office. All this happened in the time that Zoey had taken one step.

Ellis didn't bother to tell Zoey what he was doing he began strangling the poor mechanic as soon as he had shut the door behind him in the office.

"Wha? Wha?" Keith demanded while attempting to breathe. Ellis released him,

"Son of a bitch!" He cursed and slammed his fists against the table causing it to fall over and the computer to fall over in the commotion. "Oh Lord." He swore and dipped his head in his hands, "You fixed the car… You fixed the car…" Ellis murmured over and over before slumping against the door.

"Wha'd ah do?" Keith demanded kneeling down to face the freighting Ellis.

"YOU FIXED THE CAR!" Ellis yelled again. Keith jumped back,

"Ah thought yah wanted meh to!" He squeaked,

"How far along is it?" Ellis questioned pulling himself together,

"Done." Keith said, "Ah was putting on the finishin' touches when you came along." Ellis shook his head at the response not wanting to believe the response, "What's your problem,"

"I kissed her Keith! I kissed Zoey! Not only a kiss man it was a KISS, KISS! Ah don want her to go" Keith gasped,

"What have ah done?" Keith slammed his head into his fist, "Damn it! I am so sorry man."

"I got to tell her." He shook his head and Keith put a hand on his shoulder,

"Let her go."

"I have to." Ellis stood up and found Zoey standing by herself talking on her phone, he stood there and watched her trying to hear what she was saying,

"I don't know! I'm sorry mom. I just don't….no…I get it…but I think I…Fine…I'll see you then." Ellis bit his lip and still didn't approach her.

She stepped a few steps forward and ran a hand through her hair and stepped to the side of the road, she was looking down the road as if to find a car. Ellis stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Zoey, listen, you're car is done. You can leave if you want. Keith finished it up and he does a real good job so the car's done and it's done right." Zoey nodded, Ellis just then noticed that she was crying. "Zoey?" He asked,

"My mom said that I needed to be home. Now." It was Ellis's turn to bite his lip. He rubbed Zoey's shoulder.

"I…I'll come with you!" He said, _What? No you can't do that! You barely know this girl, what are you doing? _Ellis thought to himself frantically.

"No, no you can't do that, like you said, you can't drop everything and leave." Ellis sighed and rubbed the back of his neck,

"Damn it!" Ellis growled, "Why can't you just stay here?" He wondered in a growl.

"Ellis, I have to go." Zoey told him, "I think it was our fault for falling for each other so fast." Ellis chuckled dryly and looked down. He couldn't stand looking at her face, not her's.

"It was." Ellis frowned yet again and Zoey wiped at her eyes, "Hey Zo, you go a cell phone?" Zoey nodded and handed the device to him, he quickly pulled out his, searched through her phone then typed something into his.

He handed it back and Zoey looked at him,

"We'll make it work." Ellis smiled. Zoey nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. He took her in his arms and once more pushed his forehead to hers. She follower up with her lips close to his and finally pressing them together and once again letting themselves be morphed into one.

Ellis was the first to pull away. This time he crushed her into a hug and not wanting to let her go again.

The two stood there, wrapped in each other's arms taking in the feel of one another. Reluctantly and very slowly they pulled apart and stood there looking at each other.

"Good bye." Zoey whispered,

"Bye Darlin'." Ellis smiled and gave a quick wave as Zoey opened up her car door and stepped in,

"Oh, the clothes!" Zoey gasped. She was still wearing Ellis's clothes. Ellis grinned and stepped up to the car,

"Keep them." Zoey smiled up at him, he leaned in for one more kiss before Zoey pulled away into the street. He watched as the Mazda drove away, so much has happened and in only a few hours. How could he like this girl so much in that short of a time.

He flipped out his phone and typed a few letters in.

"You haven't seen the last of me. 3" he flicked through his contacts and selected Zoey's name. Sighing he flicked the phone shut and went back to work.

End


End file.
